


Watched By The Day's Eye

by Rhov



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Ch. 42, Kurosaki has every intention of letting Teru sleep in peace... but could the sister of Souichiro be just as perverted as her brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched By The Day's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: The word "daisy" comes from "Day's Eye" because the flower opens in the daylight. I grew daisies on my apartment balcony this summer. I was so happy to see my favorite flowers watching me like little happy suns, cheering me on daily. "Ganbatte, Rhov. Ganbatte!" This takes place just after Chapter 42, when Kurosaki and Teru are "forced" to stay in a mansion together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy. Motomi Kyōsuke has that honor. I only own the daisies on my balcony.

As he watched her in the moonlight, Teru's sleeping body refused to let go of Kurosaki's hand. He could have pried her fingers off by force, but honestly...he didn't want her to let go. Ever!

True, it meant they had to sleep in the same bed, but he told himself, since she was already asleep, he should not be tempted. He would let her possess his hand if that comforted her, and he would simply wake up as soon as he felt her let go. Then he would move to the couch before she woke up.

That was what he kept repeating as he carefully climbed over to the other side of the bed so he could lie down.

He first stood beside the bed, irritated that she really was not letting go, and with one hand he tugged on his pants. Why had he dressed in clothes after his shower? There was no way to remove the shirt with Teru's hand grasping his, but at least the pants could go. His boxers were decent enough. Tighy-whities might have made him more hesitant, but he told himself this was just like wearing swimming trunks at the beach. There was nothing immoral about sleeping in boxers and a shirt. On the contrary, that was conservative sleepwear.

Once they were crumpled into a pile at his ankles, Kurosaki set about to climb over to the other side of the double-wide bed. He wanted to do this gently so he would not wake her. First, he placed his right hand which she had taken ownership of—really, who did she think she was, doing that to her _master_?—onto one side of her shoulders, then placed the free hand on the other side. He slipped forward with both knees on the bed. A low futon would have been much easier, but this was what they had for the night. Then with the stealth of a ninja ("Nin-nin" he playfully thought to himself) one leg stretched over her while the other tweaked to the side, prepared to follow.

Only...it didn't!

He was unsure why he stopped, and a corner of his brain screamed to go, go, _go!_ Just one more leg, one more deft movement and he would be on the free side of the bed. Still, he had looked down at her for a brief moment, and he could no longer move. His arms supported him over Teru's body, her face mere inches away from his. His eyes softened as he watched her so relaxed, angelic, blissfully unaware of the longing in his face and the ache all through his body.

_One day, we will be in this position, Teru's eyes will be open, a little bit of hesitation in them as she awaits my move that will at last join our bodies..._

He shook his head. How dare he entertain thoughts like that! He really should go bald for thinking something so lewd.

_Souichiro, could you ever forgive me? Your cute little sister has grown into a woman. I'm perhaps the first man to see Teru this way. Well, knowing you, you're in heaven raging in jealousy and cheering me on at the same time._

Even if Souichiro approved, Riko would kill him; she had said so before locking them in for the night. Still, he could not move. Maybe such a 'sacred ritual for men and women' could not happen tonight, but he secretly hoped that someday they could. Someday she would want more than just saying he would stay with her. She would do more than just say she wanted him all for herself. One day, he would be hers, body and soul. One day, he would have the honor to sleep with her all through the night, every night, and wake by her side in the morning.

Until that day...maybe just a kiss?

He began to lean over, staring at her mouth, but he stopped when his lips could feel her steady breathing. No, this was unfair to Teru. She should at least be conscious and accept him. He knew she probably would if he ever got brave enough to offer her a kiss.

Or she would bop him on the head and yell at him to go bald. He laughed just thinking about that.

He settled with kissing her cheek, then his left knee finally swung over. Still she refused to let go of his hand. He had to move both of their hands into a comfortable position, pull the covers over him—really, this girl woke up for nothing—settled onto the pillow, and watched her face in the moonlight. His eyes grew heavier. It had been such a long day. He started off alone and miserable; he ended up here sleeping with Teru.

"I wish I could just watch you all night," he sighed as sleep took over like a drug. His lids grew heavy, and like a flower closing its petals for the evening, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Kurosaki awoke to a bright, gold and ivory day and...huh?

Warmth? On his lips?

He opened his eyes to a too-close view of Teru's face leaned in and kissing him. Instead of pulling away or kissing her back, he remained motionless, stunned that she had dared to kiss him in his sleep when even he had withheld himself.

_Greedy little brat! I wonder how far she'd go. No, she's just an innocent-minded teenage girl. She'll feel guilty simply over a stolen kiss._

He closed his eyes, pretended to be asleep, and held still to see just how naughty the sister of Souichiro could be. He figured that at any moment, she would pout, pull his cheeks, and force him awake. He waited for that reaction, but it never came.

Instead, her hands touched his cheeks gently and tried to pull his jaw downward. This definitely would have woken him up, but Kurosaki decided to play along. His mouth dropped until his lips parted. He even kept his breathing steady and deep to mimic sleeping. Timidly at first, he felt soft moistness on his lips, just testing him, stopping as she watched for a reaction. He heard her breath struggling to stay calm. He held perfectly still except to open his mouth a little more, daring the brat to try it. Sure enough, her tongue slipped into his mouth.

_Where the fuck did she learn how to kiss like this?_

He struggled not to play around with her searching tongue. Instead, he schemed of ways he could punish her later. He would have fun with his little slave, blackmailing her into doing all sorts of nasty jobs around the school. He heard her hum sensuously.

_Little brat is really enjoying this!_

So was he, he had to admit. He hoped she did not notice the morning woody making a tent in the bed sheets. Just as he worried about that, he felt her hand slide down the blankets. Slowly, testing it out with utmost caution, he felt her touch him.

_Souichiro, please look down from heaven and see for yourself. This is one hundred percent your sister's doing, not me. Not me! Granted, I'm not stopping her, but that's only because I want to show you what a naughty little sister you have, just as perverted as you. Really, it must run in the family._

Her touches grew bolder, but her kisses stopped. Kurosaki wanted to peek an eye open, but he did not want her to know he was fully awake now...awake and aroused! He soon realized why she moved her mouth away. The warmth of the sheets and thick duvet shifted and pulled away.

_Honestly, does she think she can do this much and not wake up a person? Idiot!_

Cold air hit his legs and the heat within his boxers. Her hands were only shielded by a thin layer of cotton boxers. He could feel each finger stroking him, timidly at first, maddeningly soft touches, pausing frequently whenever the hidden stiff member gave an involuntary leap. She slowly grew bolder and gave full strokes through the fabric. When he twitched from her touches, she gave it a light squeeze that made it a challenge not to moan. He knew his cheeks had to be flushed already, but he still kept his eyes closed.

_I'll whip her, that's what I'll do! There must be a horse whip in the agricultural department's storage shed._

He fantasied about having her leaned over a school desk, skirt flipped up and panties dropped down, as he loomed over her with a riding crop. She would cry out with tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to do those naughty things to you in your sleep." He would punish her and listen to her cry out in pain that slowly melted into pleasure. Then as final punishment, he would make her do all those perverted things onto him again...or do them back onto her to show her just how it felt...how wonderfully maddening it felt...listening to her whimper, begging to stop, begging for more, begging for him to...

That was probably the worst form of revenge to think about, because it made the hardness ache more. Teru's hands stroked with encouragement. Sweat began to form on his brow. Kurosaki strained not to groan. Then the flap in his boxers spread, and cold air hit his inflamed skin.

_She wouldn't! I have to stop her. She doesn't know what she's..._

Like an American movie archaeologist doing a quick switch to capture a precious artifact, the cold was quickly replaced by heat and moistness. Her lips wrapped around him, and she took him in until he felt the back of her throat. Kurosaki moaned loudly in a heated cry.

He froze at his own voice and looked down at her. His eyes met the curious upturned gaze of his sweet, "innocent" Teru. She realized her Daisy was watching her, her little scheme of secretive seduction was caught. She paused with her mouth full, terror in her massive eyes, probably running through every dreaded scenario of torment that he had been plotting in his head.

Only now, none of that mattered. Kurosaki smiled tenderly at her, put a hand on her head, and encouraged her to continue. He cursed at himself for giving in, except he saw longing and desperate need in Teru's eyes. Riko would kill him, but Teru truly wanted this. After the hell he put her through, who was he to deny her anything at all?

He watched the sun peek through the window and shine on her cheeks flushed bright.  
He watched as she claimed him, just as she claimed his hand last night.  
He watched her eyes gleam in the golden glory of the day's first light.  
He watched how her face looked so peaceful like a butterfly in flight.  
He watched how she moved upon him with hunger and delight.

Kurosaki wanted to watch over Teru every day, all the time. He had dedicated his life to her, swore to Souichiro to always be there for her. It had been a grim duty at first, then a ray of solace through his dark pain, slowly becoming a true pleasure, and now...she was the sole joy in his life! He knew in his heart he was already hers. Now she was declaring without words...she was his!

He petted her head in gentle strokes. He wanted to touch her more, yet he feared he would not be able to stop. He decided, whatever she wanted, he would do. Even if it was _that_ he would do it if she begged him three times. Yes, three times, that would clear him of guilt. Souichiro would look down from heaven and see that he was only obeying the demands of his adorable but perverted sister. That man with the sister-complex would never find him guilty of sin when it was something Teru wanted so badly she begged him three times.

However, she seemed happily content just enjoying him. Greedy girl! But this was probably for the best. They could honestly tell Riko that Teru was still a sweet virgin. Maybe not angelic anymore, but she could still wear white on her wedding day.

Kurosaki couldn't stand it any longer! The girl's mouth felt so hot. Her tongue did things he thought were only possible in seijin anime. She was far too skilled for a girl who had never done this before. He tensed up. She sensed the change and moved on him faster, giving a sensual hum that vibrated all through him. It was too much! He groaned loudly just as...

* * *

"...-saki! Hey, Kurosaki! Oi, bald pervert, wake up!"

He jolted to find it was maybe an hour before morning. He was drenched in sweat and panting hard. A lamp beside the bed shined pale yellow. Teru sat beside him in bed, her eyes droopy, her hair frazzled, like she had just woken up, and she was glaring at him.

"Really, if you have to pee that badly, just wake up and get yourself to the bathroom."

He hummed sleepily, wanting to go back to that wonderful dream with the sexy Teru, only to realize...the dream had done its damage.

"Shit!" he yelled, flipping the blankets away and seeing the moistness in his boxers. "Fucking...oh Teru, I am so, so sorry."

She pouted and decidedly looked away. "At least you didn't pee all over the place. Just go wash up."

Pee? He stared at her in disbelief. Was she really this naive?

Of course she was. This was Teru, after all.

"Please don't tell Riko," he muttered as he moved slowly, cursing the sticky mess.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell any of them that you're a bed-wetter," she promised in annoyance.

Bed-wetter? That made his eyebrow twitch. He was almost tempted to explain the troubles of male physiology just so she did not think he was some five-year-old bed-wetter, but before he could open his mouth he decided to just let it go. If she knew, she would ask about who he was dreaming about, and there was no way in hell he could tell her the truth.

"You owe me," she said stubbornly. "Any day I want, I get to make you into _my_ slave and do anything I want to you."

"Do anything...you want to me?" Damn his imagination, but all he could think about was that erotic dream. Slowly, Kurosaki rose off the bed and limped off to the bathroom.

Teru sighed and watched him go. He really underestimated her, but she figured this saved him some bit of pride. Still, she wondered what sort of dream it was. He had moaned loudly in his sleep. What type of women did Kurosaki fantasize about? Probably older women with huge breasts...pervert!

She saw one little glop on the bed. She looked fast to the bathroom, then around the room, as if there might be hidden cameras. Then she swiped a finger over that thick, milk-colored drip. She tested it between her index finger and thumb, watching the sticky texture with fascination, then she put her finger into her mouth. She made a face and took the cleaned finger out.

"Gross," she whispered. She was in no hurry to try _that_ sort of thing yet.

**The End**


End file.
